


sᴀᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ ↣ ɴᴀᴍᴊɪɴ

by wangtoes



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Depression, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Eating Disorders, F/M, Gang BTS, Gang Leader Kim Namjoon | RM, Gang Rape, Gangs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Murder, Possesive, Possesive behaviour, Possesive jeon jungkook, Rape, Sad, Seokjin is anorexic, Sexual Content, Slavery, Smut, Sub Kim Seokjin | Jin, Violence, anorexic!bambam, anorexic!jimin, anorexic!seokjin, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangtoes/pseuds/wangtoes
Summary: Seokjin has an eating disorder.He’s not far off in reaching his last days in life and doesn’t even care nor want to recover anymore.When Kim Namjoon (on of South Korea’s top gangsters) enters Gwanak-gu hospital creating havoc- murdering almost everyone in the building without a second glance; Seokjin’s lack of reaction and response to literally being held at gun point intrigues Namjoon more than he would ever admit.warning⚠️this story includes:-eating disorders-boyxboy-violence-murder-rape-smut





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t rlly know what I’m doing but ima try my best with this  
> btw I posted this on wattpad too @jacksonscumslut

Seokjin laid in the plain hospital bed weak as always. He knew that his life was coming to an end but he didn't care enough to do anything about it. There was only so much the hospital could do for him at this point; he refused to go to an ED treatment centre and for the last couple weeks he hasn't even pretended to eat something. 

His parents haven't contacted him in months; you'd think it's because they can't deal with the pain of watching their son dying, but that was definitely not the case. They never cared in the first place and in fact he can vividly remember his own father asking him why he hasn't died yet and how much of a nuisance he is. 

But none of that matters now. Because right now at the second floor of the hospital, there was gunshots and chaos illuminating through the hallways. Even tho he was a good few floors above from where this was happening, saying Seokjin didn't hear it would be a lie, he definitely was aware of what was going on but he managed to numb out any fear or even a speck of emotions. Throughout the years of having a shitty life and being in a world that he hated every second of, he was fully able to distance himself from feeling anything and blocked out everyone the same as he blocked out hunger. 

Meanwhile from the perspective of Namjoon, he came here with one sole purpose; to kill every single person in this building. Why you may ask? He didn't get his way in one of the recent deals he made with another gang leader and he felt that the best way to get revenge was to kill everyone in the hospital that was run by his past business partner- Im Jaebum. 

Jaebum bought Gwanak-gu hospital purely to access files on millions of people spread across the whole of South Korea and more. It's not usually a thing to just buy a hospital whenever you feel like, but being the notorious Im Jaebum you can do whatever you want.

So realistically, killing all these people in this hospital wouldn't really effect Jaebum as with the modern day of technology, he would still have all the information. Namjoon knew this, he was only doing this for affect to prove that messing with him was a big mistake.

Years of murder and torture he inflicted on other people made him numb to feelings also, he was like a blank wall and didn't even feel a flick of remorse as he shot all the sick people pleading for him to not shoot them. He grew bored of the same screams and faces of horror from patients as he waltzed in with a gun and muttered out an evil 'any last words'. However he did find it interesting walking through the different wards and seeing the state of the people get worse and worse to the point of him feeling like he was actually doing them a favour. 

He noticed the sign he was approaching say 'eating disorder ward' but he payed little mind to it just like the others. The people in this ward are most likely suicidal- or so they thought, because when Namjoon pointed a gun to their face, they cowered in fear and probably only realised at that moment how precious life is. Too bad their lives are about to end. 

As Namjoon slammed open a door in ward 5 he did his usual and started shouting to gain the attention of the person inside. Only this time, there was no response. Namjoon assumed this person was also deaf, so he scoffed and paced right in front of them and held the gun up to their head. Expecting the same sort of scream for help to come from another victim, Namjoon smirked to himself. However, it never came. He opened his eyes and was met with dull brown orbes that stared back at him with a bored and tired expression. 

"Yah! Did you not hear me? I said any last words before I shoot your brains out!" Namjoon seethed out, not liking the lack of response from the other male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sneak peak of what’s gonna happen later on in the story. Chapter 2 is gonna be character introductions and then the actual story will begin in chapter 3.


	2. Main Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the version with pictures then look up this story on Wattpad @jacksonscumslut cus I don’t understand how to add pictures on to this lmao

ĸιм ѕeoĸjιn:

↣ tired  
↣ TIRED  
↣ used to be so full of energy but has now lost the will to live   
↣ says 'whatever' or 'ok' to literally everything   
↣ just wants to die 

 

ĸιм naмjoon:

↣ smart and cunning  
↣ ruthless. has absolutely no mercy  
↣ if he wants something he'll get it no matter what it takes 

 

ιм jaeвυм:

↣ does.not.give.a.fuck  
↣ petty  
↣ LOVES to piss namjoon off  
↣ doesn't have friends because everyone is scared of him

 

jeon jυngĸooĸ:

↣ namjoon's right hand man  
↣ cocky and SO ARROGANT   
↣ thinks he's the best at everything  
↣ kills people in no time if they simply annoy him  
↣ has fucked more people than the whole population of south korea 

 

ĸυnpιмooĸ внυwaĸυl:

↣ CRACKHEAD  
↣ even tho he's practically dying of anorexia he still has the time to dab  
↣ doesn't get involved   
↣ here for a GOOD time not a LONG time

 

ĸιм yυgyeoм:

↣ lil bitch  
↣ jaebum's right hand man   
↣ provokes the shit out of everyone   
↣ makes enemies with most people that he meets  
↣ tall and violent asf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still have no idea what I'm doing and probably gonna change some things but ima just go with it for now


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just introducing other characters and explaining their history

— Welcome to the eating disorders clinic —

☼

Name: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten)

Born: 27 February 1996  
Height: 1.7 m  
Nationality: Thai  
Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs)  
ED: bulimia nervosa 

\- overly excited  
\- irritates the other patients along with bam bam  
\- always smiling  
\- bad at handling difficult situations and tends to avoid things that make him uncomfortable 

☼

Name: Choi Youngjae 

Born: 17 September 1996 (aged 22)  
Height: 178 cm  
Nationality: korean  
Weight: 68 kg (149 lbs)  
ED: EDNOS

\- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA"  
\- shy with new people but extremely outgoing with his friends  
\- innocent 

☼

Name: Park Jimin

Born: 13 October 1995  
Height: 173 cm  
Nationality: Korean  
Weight:  46 kg (101 lbs)  
ED: Anorexia Nervosa

\- quiet  
\- keeps to himself  
\- wants and needs affection but too scared to ask for it  
\- never feels like he's done enough 

☼

Name: Kunpimook Bhuwakul (bam bam)

Born: 2 May 1997  
Height: 178 cm  
Nationality: Thai  
Weight: 40 kg (88 lbs)  
ED: Anorexia Nervosa 

\- trouble maker  
\- LOUD  
\- mischievous  
\- no one understands why he hasn't died yet

☼

Name: Kim Seokjin

Born: 4 December 1992  
Height: 179 cm  
Nationality: Korean  
Weight: 45 kg (99 lbs)  
ED: Anorexia Nervosa 

\- bro this guy just needs rest  
\- had a shit childhood  
\- done with everything and everyone  
\- when he's not fed up with everything he's clingy and likes skinship 

☼

Name: Kim Taehyung 

Born: 30 December 1995  
Height: 178 cm  
Nationality: Korean  
Weight: 54 kg (119 lbs)  
ED: Orthorexia

\- really weird  
\- horny most of the time  
\- tries so hard to befriend jimin  
\- has a foot fetish

☼

Name: Park Chaeyoung (Rosé)

Born: 11 February 1997  
Height: 168 cm  
Nationality: Korean  
Weight: 60kg (13_lbs)  
ED: Bulimia Nervosa 

\- has a crush on kun but thinks if she tells him he'll punch her  
\- only one who puts effort into recovery  
\- had a great life before her ED and wants more than anything to get it back

☼

Name: Qian Kun

Born: 1 January 1996  
Height: 176 cm  
Nationality: Chinese  
Weight: 80 kg (176 lbs)  
ED: binge eating disorder

\- looks rude but really he just has resting bitch face  
\- always sleeping  
\- doesn't like the other patients and feels like he gets bullied by Ten


	4. Chapter 4

Seokjin sighed for the 900th time that day as his only real friend Hoseok was driving him to the hospital to live in an eating disorders inpatient ward while he was rambling on about how "it'll help him" and how he'd get better. He just wanted to scream at him and break his head against the car window because newsflash; he doesn't want to get better. 

Recovery means that he won't get the sweet release of death and would be right back at the start; researching the best way to end his life. He just wants to die and get it over and done with but he's too much of a coward to actively kill himself so he found that this passive form of slow suicide seemed to work better for him.

What many people didn't know is that his anorexia is solely driven by his severe depression. Before this happened, Seokjin loved his body- in fact he loved everything about himself. He had dreams, hopes, and ambitions. He had it all. Well that's what everyone thought at least. Because of Seokjin's amazingly handsome face, jaw dropping body and extroverted happy go lucky personality, the few people in his life wouldn't be able to pinpoint a single flaw in his life even if they tried. But that's always the problem; everyone focused on the shallow and meaningless parts of his life and never actually bothered to pay attention to who he was as a person and what he was going through.

He would laugh all day with his 'friends' while partying and being the stupid young adult that he is, flirting with strangers- leading them on, to only at the end of the day still come out being a virgin. There was just something about relationships that never interested Seokjin, maybe the people he was meeting were bland as hell or maybe he just simply didn't care enough for them. Either way, he's almost 20 and still never had a boyfriend. On hindsight he's still very young and its not a big deal to of never dated at his age, but considering the risky lifestyle that he lived which included alcohol, drugs, crime, and just general teenage stupidness, it always confused his friends that he would reject all the people that wanted him.

But alas, this lifestyle was completely behind him. Because it just so happened that all the dangerous and rebellious things he would do were just forms of distractions away from his fucked up mind. Seokjin has had a shit life ever since he was born and as the years went by, it only seemed to get worse. As a child it was normal for him to be neglected by his parents; he was an accident that they had at a very young age and they resented him for 'ruining their fun'. Yeah. Cause he chose to be born didn't he. So as he was growing up he learned to not get in their way and tried his best to not be a nuscience, but that didn't stop them from blaming him for everything and just treated him like a slave instead of a son. He was their source of food and accommodation and he'd often have to miss school to be able to work multiple part time jobs.

If this wasn't bad enough, as he reached the middle of high school even more problems seemed to arise. When he was around 13/14 he had his first encounter with schizophrenia, which was later on met with depression and anxiety. After a couple years of trying to cope with his dreadful parents, his jobs, school and his mind numbing mental disorders, he eventually snapped and that was the first time he attempted suicide.

His mother was the first one to find him in the bath after a day of not leaving the bathroom, in cold water with a heartbeat as good as dead. Not that she did anything though, she presumed he fell asleep and muttered out a small 'useless child' before closing the door and carrying on her day. It was only the next day when his best friend Hoseok came through his window like usual to spend the weekend with him when he noticed he wasn't in the kitchen or his bedroom like usual. So he walked around the house to look for his friend when he entered the bathroom and saw him laying lifeless in the cold bathtub.

In short, Seokjin had taken an overdose and had already said his goodbyes and prayers to God in his head as he weakly got into the bathtub expecting to die shortly after, so when he was awoken to what felt like a very long nap in a hospital bed with machines and wires attached to him, to say he was shocked wouldn't even cover it. After spending an unnecessary amount of time in the hospital having more health checks and questions thrown at him, it was only when he stepped out of the hospital doors that he realised 'shit, that didn't work' and now he'd have to get back into the same torturous routine that he so badly wanted to get out of. 

Upon arriving at home, Seokjins dad had the literal expression of "disappointed but not surprised" on his face and his mum didn't even spare him a glance. After this incident, Seokjin gave up on absolutely everything. His mental illnesses had already fucked up his school life and grades so much that he didn't see the point in trying anymore. 

He spent all his time after that either sleeping the days away or getting lost in random neighbourhoods. Eating was something that stopped crossing his mind. We eat to have energy to do things, it fuels us the same way petrol fuels a car. But when Seokjin really thought about it, he started to wonder what would happen if he stopped eating. 

After a while he ended up enjoying the feeling of going days without eating. It became a challenge for him to see how long he could go, and each time he would try to break his record. Not eating gave him a purpose in life, something to do, something to rely on. He never thought he had a problem, even when it got to the point of him fainting all the time and having no energy to even stand up.   
Every time that Hoseok visited his friend, he saw him getting worse and worse.   
And that's what leads us to where he is now; sitting in Hoseok's car groaning about wanting to go back home. 

☼

sᴇᴏᴋᴊɪɴ's ᴘᴏᴠ 

After meeting the woman in charge of the ED ward, 'Taeyeon' I think her name was,  
I moved away from her and sat in the far corner of the room without uttering a single word to her.

"Listen Seokjin sweetie, you're here to get better and we're here to help you okay? There's no need to be afraid" Taeyeon says in a soft tone that just made me want to backhand her across the face. Stupid bitch thinks I'm afraid of her and her equally stupid colleges. I'm not afraid, I just don't want to be around all these ugly people with problems.  
I don't care if I've been diagnosed with 4 mental disorders, I don't actually have problems, those doctors just don't know what they're talking about.

When everyone goes to sleep I'm just gonna leave anyway, I told Hoseok not to send me here god damn. I decided to speak to her and let her know that I'm not interested in her and this stupid facility. "Listen lady, I know it's your job to-"

"IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR COTTEN EYE JOE, ID BE MARRIED A LONG TIME AGO WHERE DID YOU COME FROM WHERE DID YOU GO-" a short boy with mint green hair came tumbling into the room screaming.  
"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM COTTON EYE JOE!???!?" A monkey looking boy with a black beanie hat joined in.

"Ten! Taehyung! Can you shut the hell up! We have a new guest today and I want to get the introductions over with so I can go and sleep" Some fat boy with ugly hair chimed in while rolling his eyes.

These people are already so loud and annoying I want to leave. Just as Taeyeon was about to say something, 4 more people walked into the room immediately staring at me.  
"oHHHHHHHH MYY GOD!! Guys!! There's a new boy!" A boy with white silver hair shouted and jumped on to the seat next to me.  
"What's your name? IM BAM BAM! where are you from?? Is this your first time inpatient?- OH! Are you an ana boy too?" He fired questions at me before I could even answer the first one.  
"Bam bam can you calm down please? Seokjin let me introduce you to the people you will be living with." She said as she got everyone to stand together.  
"So this is Te-" "HI I'm Ten!!" He said cutting Taeyeon off. "Oh it's so great to meet you! Wow you're so handsome!

That was the first time someone here has said something sensible so I sat up and spoke for the first time saying "yeah, I know"

"Ohhhhhhh you're a confident one aren't you?" The boy i learned to be 'bam bam' exclaimed.   
Taeyeon spoke up again "okay so you've met Ten and bam bam, we also have this lovely young lady rosé, Jimin, Kun, Youngjae and Taehyun- wait where is Taehyung?" 

We looked over and saw the supposed Taehyung on the other side of the room, with his head tilted back trying to pour glitter into his nose.  
"Oh Taehyung not again" Taeyeon sighed and started shouting out to someone else in the area to come and help her "Taehyung is doing it again!!" A large man with a bald head came rushing into the room and picked Taehyung up while motioning for Taeyeon to follow him.

She looked to the rest of the group and said "be nice to Seokjin and I will be back in a bit, don't scare him off okay!" then frantically left the room. 

I was looking at them like what . the . fuck just happened before Rosé spoke up "I'm sorry you had to see that but it's nice to meet you and I hope you have fun here with us"   
The rest didn't even seem to acknowledge what happened and just sat around me to ask more questions before I cut them off.  
"Look as LOVELY people as you guys seem, I don't want to be here and I'm gonna leave tonight" I said confidently and stood up.  
They all looked amongst eachother and bursted out laughing except rosé who walked up to me and looked nervous.

"Was I absent for this conversation because I don't see what's so funny" I'm just getting annoyed now.

"Um well you see, you can't just leave. We are all under supervision and especially the anorexics are heavily monitored. So I'm sorry if you don't like it here but once you're in you can't leave without being discharged and parent permission" rosé said calmly.

Parent permission??? Is she taking the piss?? If my parents hear about this they probably will want me to stay just so they don't have to be around me. I don't care about what she said I'm still gonna try so I just muttered out a small "thanks for letting me know."

I was gonna go to my assigned bed and have a nap from the tiring time Ive spent with these lunatics but I was pulled back by the fat dude "hey, we're having dinner soon and you can't leave until you've finished so just wait until afterwards before you do whatever you were about to do"   
The way he said it sounded very condescending and I wasn't about to take shit from some fat son of bitch  
"Listen fat kun or whatever your name is, next time you fucking put a hand on me ima fucking rip your face off bitch"   
Bam bam heard and looked excited that there was drama going on so he ran to us and said "what did he do??"  
"CUZ HE FUCKIN TOUCHED ME-"

"Boys! Boys! Boys! What's going on here? Gosh I leave for 2 seconds and you're already trying to fight the new patient!" Taeyeon came rushing in after hearing the raised voices.  
I just scowled at kun and he had a look of shock on his face when he shouted "he started it!" Like a 5 year old.

God. I really don't like that guy. Thankfully though, after Taeyeon came she scolded him and told him to be nice to me. 

The next few minutes were just me getting to know the other patients and much to my dislike, they were actually quite cool people which meant that it would be hard for me to ignore them. I find bam bam and ten way too loud but it certainly is entertaining watching them make fun of Kun, especially because I hate him. 

Kun was sitting there pouting like a child that just got told off by his mother when bam bam jumped on his lap and started poking him in the stomach.   
"Get off me you disgusting pig I don't like you"  
Bam bam just laughed like a maniac and continued annoying him "kunnie I know you love me and want this fine ass" he proclaimed before standing up to bend over and put his ass in Kun's face. Youngjae was laughing so hard that he doubled over and was crying on the floor while Rosé and Jimin were just silently watching in amusement. Ten was dancing for some reason but it looked like more of a spaz attack than dancing. God knows where Taehyung has be taken to and Taeyeon was setting the table for dinner. 

As I was looking around the room I had thought for the first time since I came, maybe living with these crazies won't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped past the details in the first half because I didn't want to go into too much detail of Seokjin's past. This whole chapter is rushed tbh cus I just wanted to post a proper chapter and it's just a filler anyway until I get to the main story. Next chapter with either be a continuation of what it's like in the eating disorder ward or ill start the storyline of the gang members.


	5. Chapter 5

☼

"Yoongi can you fucking hurry up! Its 3 in morning and it's so fucking cold my dick is literally about to fall off!"

"Yeah well maybe that will teach you to wear underwear next time you idiot" Yoongi scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Hyung how am I supposed to get my dick sucked if i mess around with shit like underwear?" Jungkook remarked with a genuine questioning look on his face.

"Oh I don't know, maybe just take them off like a normal fucking person" Yoongi snapped back completely tired of having to spend a whole night with this twit. 

"Well if I'm gonna take them off then what's the point of putting them on in the first place?" Jungkook retorted with a smug look on his face.

Yoongi stopped wrapping the deceased man in a bin bag and just looked up to the sky for several seconds before he did the sign of the cross on his chest and asked for God to give him strength to not strangle the boy next to him.

"Listen, It's gonna take us a long ass time to find the rest of these people and kill them before 6am like Namjoon requested but it's gonna take us a hell of a lot a longer if I have to deal with your bullshit on top of it, so could you PLEASE just be quiet and do what we have to do. Okay?" Yoongi sighed out and counted to ten to calm his anger .

"Yeaahhhhhh ok fine you boring old vagina let's get this over with. Okay so the next victim is called 'Lalisa Manoban' But Namjoon doesn't want us to kill this one so idk just knock her out, she's only a female so it won't be hard."

Yoongi just rolled his eyes at the stereotypical statement and carried on stuffing the bag to get this job over with.

 

☼

 

Back at the eating disorders ward, there were friendships blooming and positive vibes going around, but also many MANY conflicts.

 

"myyyy god" Kun scoffed exasperated "you are so conceited It's actually mesmerising" Kun was looking pissed as hell as he was sitting on the table looking across the room at Ten.

"You're so quick to judge me when I've barely done anything but maybe if you spent less time doing this -ten open and closed his hand to show a hand motion of talking- you'd have stuck to your meal plan by now and wouldn't still be stumbling all over the place like a fat oaf" Ten snapped back without paying mind to what he just said.

Seokjin didn't know what to say, he was so shocked that Ten would be so rude towards Kun but couldn't help how much he wanted burst out laughing. He felt so bad for Kun and thought that he would of been hurt by that statement but Kun only let out a loud scoff and carried on.

"Wooooowww you lose some weight and suddenly you don't know how to act... how pathetic. You talk as if we weren't the same size when we came here, we both have different problems so why would you even compare? You're such a fucking dick" Kun crossed his arms and looked more disappointed rather than hurt.

This suddenly brought a low mood onto all eight of them as weight and size was the one thing they never judged each other for. At they end of the day there were all here in an eating disorders ward for a reason. Whether you were fat or thin or even in the middle, everyone accepted each others problems and left it at that, well that was until today. 

Even bam bam who is usually all jokes and craziness stiffened at what had been said. "Cmon man even I can admit that was a low blow..." 

Ten only now realised the severity of what he just said, it may not seem like a big deal but for all 8 of the patients that were sitting in this room; food, size, weight and scales was all that crossed their minds and to make fun of someone because of their weight was a BIG no no.

Ten was about to stand up and apologise but Kun beat him to it and got up first to put his hand out, "don't bother, you've said enough" and with that, he left the room. 

Seokjin was sitting next to Jimin as this whole thing went down and looked at him in utter disbelief at what had just happened. Jimin gave him a sad smile and said "don't worry too much about this, those two fight all the time and even though it was quite serious this time, they'll make up again, they always do."

Since Ten had gone off to go look for Kun to apologise, bam bam was left sitting alone so he decided to go over to Seokjin and Jimin. He plopped himself on the couch next to the two talking and wrapped his arms around his skinny legs before he spoke up, "plus, they're cousins if you didn't know and practically grew up together."

 

—

 

When it came to meal times, that's when the whole atmosphere always changed among the 8. 

Youngjae, Kun, Rosé, Taehyung and Ten found it the easiest to get through sometimes, well easy isn't the word considering how for a normal person their reactions towards what would seem to be a normal plate of food would still be abnormal.

For Youngjae, he didn't have a specific named issue for his eating habits, but still had a very evident problem with it that definitely needed fixing. See Youngjae was basically caught in an endless cycle of binging and restricting. Which may seem to not be a big deal at all but with how far Youngjae took it, it could cause him serious damage. At one point he almost died when he had gone 3 weeks without eating. But his problems were never taken seriously just because he was a normal size. It was almost as if people thought he was lying purely because he 'wasn't skinny enough'. So when it came to meal times he would either have no issue at all and in fact would want 6 more plates of it, or would find it so devastating that he has to eat that he would end up crying.

Kun on the other hand would always crave loads and loads of sugary and fatty foods that in the comfort of his own home, would often eat a whole weeks worth of food in one sitting. So in this hospital where he has normal balanced meals spread throughout the day for him, he finds it uncomfortable and doesn't find comfort in it the way he would usually do.

Rosé and Ten were pretty similar in the fact that they both have bulimia but that doesn't make them the same. They have very different habits and things that they would do in their eating disorder but in the end they still comfort in eachother and share their struggles.

Taehyung is often in denial that he has an eating disorder and doesn't understand why other people think he has problems. But there lies the problem itself. Taehyung can't differentiate if some things are real or not and often believes that people are conspiring against him deliberately and want to cause him harm.  
This is all because he also has schizophrenia, which is actually his main problem and it's a big reason as to why he has an eating disorder. Taehyung doesn't really NEED to be in an eating disorders facility but considering he has spent a lot of his life in psychiatric hospitals and had actually been staying in the one down the hall from the ED ward, his doctors found it more suitable to put him in the eating disorders section as the environment was a lot more pleasant and they believed it could help him recover.   
It was hard to get Taehyung to eat most foods though, Orthorexia is an eating disorder where essentially a person is obsessed with eating healthy foods and avoids food that they believe to be harmful.   
Taehyung saw most food as evil that was out to get him but saw foods such as cucumbers, pineapples, peas and apples as nice food people that would help him in life. This was once again due to his schizophrenia but once it started affecting his health, as he was deficient in most things due to lack of nutrients, that's when it was diagnosed that he has an eating disorder.

 

So yes, Youngjae, Kun, Rosé, Taehyung and Ten found it easier than the other three, but it was certainly still something they hated and it made them extremely uncomfortable.

Lastly we have Seokjin, Jimin and bam bam. They are a whole different story and it would take a lot longer than a paragraph to explain what it's like for them. But one thing I can definitely tell you is that their thought processes are COMPLETELY different to one another. 

Firstly Jimin. Jimin had always had a problem with how well he did things and how he looked; call him a perfectionist if you will. It started out as a child when he would punish himself if he ever did something wrong, it could be as simple as colouring outside of the lines. But still Jimin always thought he should get told off if he did things wrong.   
His parents thought it was a little peculiar at the time; that their young child would actually want them to scold him for things, but they didn't take it too seriously.   
It was when he got older that it became more of a problem. When he reached an age where he was old enough to think for himself and wouldn't get told off by anyone like a teacher or his parents, he started to abuse himself.   
First it was self harm, he would change what he hurt himself with based on what he did wrong. In reality he wasn't really doing anything wrong, I mean he was just a young adult that stayed at home a lot and kept to himself, but he never felt good enough.   
After a while he resulted to a new method: starving himself. This habit very quickly became toxic as he would rely on it to make him feel good. Like if he's hungry it means he's done good right? Wrong. But that's what he thought anyway. It was something that he couldn't live without, it was like if he's not losing weight, restricting and feeling hungry then there was no point of being alive.

Now moving on to Seokjin, everyone knows by now that Seokjin has severe depression and just constantly wants to die. This was by any means possible but when Seokjin turned to not eating, he developed an obsession with it and actually saw it as the logical thing to do. He thought 'well eating is something that keeps the human body alive... which is exactly what I don't want.. sooo obviously I'm not gonna eat, duhh'   
Since it was something that he saw as a form of suicide he figured that he was always in control of it and could stop whenever he wanted (not that he wanted to though)  
But he later figured out that it had taken control of him and suddenly he was in a place where food was the main thing on his mind all the time.

 

Lastly bam bam. He would probably be considered to be the most 'traditional' anorexic out of the three. Bam bam has been slim built ever since he was a kid and there were no signs at a young age of him having a problem with food at all. But for whatever reason, as he reached mid high school, he started to think and care a lot about his weight and suddenly felt extremely insecure about his body. His parents are rich and immediately seeked help for him after seeing his sudden change in behaviour. It didn't do very much though, his GP just asked a bunch of random and unnecessary questions trying to figure out why he felt this way.  
Doctors like to give a cause and reasoning to everything, but honestly in his case, no one knows why he became like this.   
He started out with fasting for only a few days to drop his weight down a little to boost his confidence. But as time went by, he would do it a lot more frequently and started to love how weak and dizzy he would feel after not eating for a long period of time.  
It was like a drug to him and he became hooked. Bam bam didn't see how sickly skinny he had become, starting out as a very slim person and then becoming anorexic certainly didn't do him any favours. He also had very long legs so he basically looked like a pair of chopsticks and Ten would often call him that to piss him off.

 

To sum it up there are 8 people from completely different backgrounds and histories that have somehow managed to come together due to the unfortunate conditions they have developed. Sad if you think about it, but if you really think about it then you see 8 people that have become amazing friends and bonded over their difficulties. 

Seokjin would hate to admit it but all seven of the other patients have become so special to them and for once apart from Hoseok, he feels accepted by people and he actually feels a bit of hope.

—

It was 7pm just after their last meal of the day when Taeyeon decided that patients should get to know eachother more, because even though there were some amazing friendships such as Ten and Bam bam, some of them there have barely spoken at all and just kept to the friends that hey had. 

It was almost like speed dating in the way it had been set out. So the first pairs she had put together were: Kun and Jimin, Youngjae and Seokjin, Taehyung and bam bam, and Rosé and  Ten. 

They all found that they had made a new friend that day and were happy to be getting to know all the people that they live with. Seokjin had only spoken to Youngjae for a short time before he decided that Youngjae was the cutest little baby ever that he wanted to protect for the rest of his life.

After a while of bam bam talking with Taehyung they found out the mutual love that they share for Gucci and just designer brands in general.

As seokjin overheard the conversation, he immediately thought of his best friend Hoseok and how much he misses him. 

The 9th floor of the hospital that Seokjin was currently living in was all centred around mental health and he just lived in one section of many different denominations of wards suited to different mental health problems. But still everyone on the whole of the 9th floor had strict rules that they had to obey even if your mental disorder wasn't as bad as the people around you. One of those rules was mobile phones.

They were allowed phones but they couldn't have sims inside as often people on the 9th floor would use them negatively and end up calling the police saying that they were kidnapped or something. This meant that Seokjin hasn't spoken to his friend ever since he came here. The were also not allowed to have apps like Instagram, Snapchat, Facebook etc. So the only way that he has contacted his friend in the last month was by game chat rooms such as roblox and movie star planet.

Usually Hoseok was the one person that he spoke to every day and found it unusual to of not seen the bubbly boy in such a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this chapter absolutely sucked ass but I really want to update regularly so I'm just gonna keep it like this and I'll edit it in a later stage.   
> I was originally planning on making this the chapter where Namjoon and Seokjin meet but damn I've barely written anything about the gangs so I have to do that more and then I'll start introducing the two sides to eachother.
> 
> I wrote loads but it's all stuff to do with the ships in this like 2jae and johnten and especially YUGBAM like I wrote so much yugbam. But they all come much later so I have to wait and it's so frustrating cus I love writing it so much.   
> But anyway to the few people that read this, thankyou!!!!! I appreciate you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no frickin clue what Im doing and idek how to write. I was bored ages ago and decided to write this but then gave up but I want to actually finish this cus I like the ships.


End file.
